Une question sans réponse Patron x Prof
by Emmanu2004
Summary: Quand le Patron va voir le Prof pour lui poser une question, le doc s'attend à tout, sauf à ça... YAOI / Patron x Prof / SLG / Attention, présence de LEMON !
1. Prologue

**Hey, salut les gens! J'espère que vous allez bien (en fait j'en ai rien à branler parce-que je vous connais pas) et que vous apprécierez cette histoire (rien n'est moins sûr).**

 **Avant tout, sachez que:**

 **\- Y a du yaoi, donc, si vous êtes homophobes, passez votre chemin en emportant avec vous une image de moi vous faisant un doigt d'honneur plein de tendresse.**

 **\- Ensuite, y a du LEMON ! Ouais, j'avais envie de tester un nouveau style d'écriture, et, à vrai dire, j'en suis plutôt fière. Si certains ne sont pas d'accord avec, moi, qu'ils me le disent, je les écouterai avec plaisir (et un désintérêt non-dissimulé).**

 **\- Après, j'aimerais vous remercier pour votre enthousiasme pour ma fanfic Patron x Geek. Vraiment, ça me fit plaisir, et je dois avouer que je m'y attendais pas du tout. Donc, encore une fois, merci.**

 **Allez, je vous laisse. Moi je vais manger une banane.**


	2. Chapitre 1: Dans le labo

**Hey tout le monde! Deuxième fanfic, cette fois sur le Patron et le Prof.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me jeter des pierres virtuelles dans les commentaires.**

 **Cordialement.**

Dans le labo

\- MATHIEU!

\- Gnn... qu... quoi?

Le vidéaste souleva la tête de son bureau. Il avait du s'endormir suite à la grosse cuite qu'il avait pris la veille. Il se massa le crâne. Sa vision devint plus nette et il put distinguer le Geek qui le regardait, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Le Patron m'embête encore! gémit le gamer en montrant du doigt le criminel qui se tenait adossé à un mur, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Mathieu poussa un soupir et reposa sa tête sur son bureau.

\- Patron, s'il te plaît, arrête de l'emmerder...

\- Oh, t'es pas drôle, gamin, lança le pervers en s'éloignant d'une démarche féline.

Il sifflotait gaiement. Il avait passé une excellente nuit dans son bordel. Dans le salon, le Hippie était debout sur le canapé et hurlait:

\- SAUVONS LES CASTORS, GROS!

Le Patron rit doucement. Ce type le faisait toujours marrer, même si il se montrait parfois très chiant. Les pas du criminel le conduisirent au labo du Prof. Celui-ci était penché au dessus d'une table sur laquelle était disposés des flacons de toutes sortes.

\- Salut quatre yeux! Tu fais quoi?

Le Prof sursauta en entendant la voix sensuelle et légèrement moqueuse du Patron. Il posa le carnet de notes qu'il tenait dans la main pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

\- Bonjour, cher confrère. J'étais en train d'étudier...

\- C'était de l'ironie, doc. Je m'en fous royalement de ce que tu fais, je suis ici pour te poser une question.

Un peu étonné, le Prof, replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et, d'un signe de tête, il encouragea le criminel à continuer. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire charmeur et le doc déglutit. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il éprouvait une attirance puissante à l'égard du Patron.

\- Alors, voici ma question, quatre yeux: c'est quoi l'amour? Et comment sait-on si on est amoureux?

Le pervers avait dit cela d'un ton très sérieux, ce qui déstabilisa le Prof. Le Patron, le plus grand criminel sexuel qu'il connaissait, lui demandait des renseignements sur l'un des seuls sentiments qu'il n'éprouverait certainement jamais.

\- Euh... Eh bien, l'amour c'est... un sentiment très puissant que l'on éprouve... euh... pour quelqu'un... Les signaux sont... euh...

Le Prof avait de plus en plus de mal à parler car, entre temps, le Patron s'était rapproché de lui et le fixait d'un regard terriblement... attirant. Instinctivement, le doc recula en continuant de le fixer dans les yeux. Il fut acculé contre l'une des tables tandis que le criminel posait ses mains de chaque côté de son corps. Il rapprocha son visage jusqu'à ce que le Prof sente son souffle sur sa bouche. Il transpirait et se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le Patron s'avança encore et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, furtivement, mais ce très léger contact provoqua un courant électrique dans le corps du doc. Puis le pervers se retira en ricanant doucement.

\- Merci pour les infos, quatre yeux.

Puis il sortit du laboratoire, laissant le Prof à moitié allongé sur la table, les joues rosies et le souffle court. Il replaça (encore) ses lunettes et se redressa. Quel sensation grisante! Il repensa à l'instant ou la bouche du Patron était entrée en contact avec la sienne. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il tenta de se remettre au travail, mais la douce saveur des lèvres du criminel contre les siennes ne cessait de le harceler.

Quant au Patron, celui-ci était dans sa chambre à ricaner en pensant au tour qu'il venait de jouer au Prof. Néanmoins, quand il y repensait, ce baiser furtif avait été plutôt plaisant. Peut-être même qu'il serait prêt à recommencer. Cette fois en allant plus loin. Un sourire pervers éclaira son visage quand des images pas très catholiques s'immiscèrent dans son esprit. Une petite bosse s'éleva dans son pantalon et il se leva pour allumer son PC et aller sur des sites pornos.  
Le soir tombait sur la maison de Mathieu.

 **Voilà, fin du premier chapitre! J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

 **Vous en voulez encore?**

 _ **\- NOOOOOOON!**_

 **J'vous emmerde! Je fais ce que je veux, liberté d'expression dans vos gueules!  
**

 **Le deuxième chapitre vient bientôt, que ça vous plaise ou non.**

 **Cordialement.**


	3. Chapitre 2: Tu m'appartiens (LEMON)

**Hey les gens! Deuxième chapitre! Yolo! C'est parti! Enjoy!**

 **...**

 **Bref, allons-y!**

Tu m'appartiens (LEMON!)

\- Bon les gars, on est dans la merde.

Toutes les personnalités étaient rassemblées autour de Mathieu qui, comme d'habitude, agitait beaucoup les bras.

\- C'est la crise et on va devoir économiser. Donc, vous allez réduire vos petites dépenses quotidiennes. Le Geek, tu fais une pause pour les jeux-vidéos (le gamer poussa un gémissement), le Patron, on se calme sur les capotes et les sex-toys, le Hippie, arrête un peu la drogue...

\- Te laisse pas corrompre par la société, gros!

\- ... le Panda, t'arrêtes le bambou, la Fille, tu vas te calmer sur les produits de beauté et le prof, les expériences, on va faire un trait dessus... j'en ai marre de reconstruire le salon.

Les personnalités soupirèrent à l'unisson. Ils allaient devoir se priver de leurs passes-temps favoris pendant une durée indéterminée... L'enfer.

\- Le point positif, repris le vidéaste, c'est qu'on va pouvoir se faire des pizzas tous les soirs.

Tous relevèrent la tête, leur intérêt ranimé. Ils avaient hérité du goût prononcé de Mathieu pour la mal-bouffe.

\- Ah oui, juste une dernière chose... Patron, évite de tuer le livreur, après je sais pas quoi faire du corps.

Le criminel se contenta de ricaner et s'éloigna en allumant une cigarette. Avant de sortir de la pièce, le Patron avait regardé le Prof dans les yeux, et celui-ci avait eu soudainement très chaud. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler tout à l'heure, quand leurs lèvres s'étaient frôlées. Sa respiration s'accéléra à ce souvenir.

\- Ça va, doc? demanda le Geek en le regardant.

\- Oui... oui, tout va bien. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai dans mon laboratoire. Appelez-moi quand la pizza sera arrivée.

Sans rien ajouter, il quitta le salon. Il ne voulait pas que les autres le voit dans cet état. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son labo et il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'homme en chemise noire tranquillement adossé à une table.

\- Salut quatre yeux, lança le Patron en jetant sa cigarette.

Le Prof resta figé. Le criminel le regardait d'un air provocateur, comme si il le mettait au défi de s'approcher. Il inspira un grand coup puis si dirigea vers une table, en ignorant délibérément l'homme en noir. Celui-ci parut légèrement surpris de sa réaction, surprise qui fut vite remplacée par une excitation intérieure. Alors comme ça, le doc voulait jouer au plus malin? Très bien, il allait voir...

Le Patron se redressa pour s'approcher du Prof. Il se plaça derrière et regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour se tenir presque collé à lui. Le scientifique était bien conscient de sa proximité et la température de la pièce monta d'un cran. Le souffle court, il tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, mais les mains du criminel allaient et venaient sur son dos, caressant au passage sa nuque, ce qui lui procurait de délicieux frissons. Il enserra sa taille avec ses bras et commença à embrasser son cou. Le Prof retint un petit gémissement de surprise et de plaisir tandis que la langue du Patron faisait des petits cercles sur sa gorge. Il mordilla doucement son lobe et ses mains lui enlevèrent avec douceur sa blouse blanche. Le doc n'avait jamais rien éprouvé d'aussi intense.

\- Je... je ne crois pas que... aaah!

Le Patron avait glissé sa main dans le pantalon du scientifique et caressait son érection naissante. Ses doigts experts enserraient le sexe du Prof et faisaient de lents vas et vient. Il le retourna brusquement pour lui faire face et l'embrassa fougueusement. Sa langue alla à la recherche de sa jumelle, liant les deux hommes dans un tango buccal. Le criminel enleva prestement la chemise du doc et caressa son torse aux muscles fins et bien dessinés. Il se débraguetta et son pantalon tomba au sol. Il frotta son entrejambe contre celle de son amant, leur arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.

Le Prof entoura la nuque du Patron avec ses bras pour l'attirer plus près. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, la respiration saccadée. Le criminel apposa des suçons dans son cou et sur son torse. Il sentait l'érection de son partenaire contre sa cuisse, faisant grandir son excitation. Il n'y tenait plus. Il voulait qu'il soit à lui, corps et âme. Il voulait qu'il lui appartienne, qu'il crie son nom. Il le retourna à nouveau et fit descendre son pantalon. Le scientifique était en sueur, haletant et se cambrait sous les caresses du Patron.

\- Je te préviens, doc... Ce sera pas sans douleur, mais tu verras comme c'est grisant...

Il présenta devant lui deux doigts, que le Prof suça sans hésiter, les humidifiant de son mieux. Puis le criminel retira ses doigts et commença à caresser les fesses du scientifique. Puis, doucement, il inséra un doigt en lui. Il retint son souffle mais ne put étouffer un gémissement de douleur quand un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier. Le Patron fit des mouvements de ciseaux pour l'habituer jusqu'à ce que les cris de son amant redeviennent des cris de plaisir. Puis il retira ses doigts.

\- Nnn... Non... Reviens...

Le pervers eut un sourire et se pencha sur l'oreille de son compagnon.

\- Supplie-moi... chuchota-t-il. Dis que tu m'appartiens.

\- Aaah... Nooon...

\- Tant pis, dit le criminel en s'éloignant de lui.

\- Non! Reviens!

Le Patron sourit à nouveau, prit son partenaire par les hanches, son érection contre ses fesses.

\- Alors tu connais la condition...

Le Prof serra les lèvres. Il le voulait. Il voulait lui appartenir, mais le lui dire, c'était courir à la catastrophe. Pourtant, il voulait sentir à nouveau les délicieuses sensations qu'il avait éprouvé, les sensations pour lesquelles on est prêt à vendre son âme au diable. Alors, entre deux respirations, il murmura:

\- Je... Je suis à toi... AAAAH!

À peine le scientifique avait-il terminé sa phrase que le Patron s'était enfoncé en lui, lui coupant le souffle. Des larmes de douleur coulaient sur ses joues. Le criminel commença à donner de lents coups de boutoir, doucement d'abord, pour habituer son amant. Puis il accéléra la cadence, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Les coups de reins étaient de plus en plus puissants et rapides. Quand le dominant atteint la prostate, ils poussèrent tous deux un cri de plaisir et le Patron s'effondra sur le Prof. Ils éjaculèrent en même temps, leur semence se répandant sur la table et le sol. Ils étaient essoufflés, mais heureux. Ils avaient atteint l'orgasme, et le criminel, son but. Le scientifique l'avait dit. Il était à lui. Il poussa un soupir de contentement.

\- Prof?

\- Oui?

\- Je pense avoir trouvé la réponse à la question que je t'ai posé tout à l'heure.

\- Ah oui?

\- Oui.

Le Patron saisit le visage de son partenaire entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion.

 **Voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je suppose que 50% des gens qui liront cette fanfic ne l'auront lue que parce-que j'ai mis LEMON en gros.**

 **Ouais, ok, j'avoue, je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre.**

 **N'hésitez pas à m'insulter et à lancer des critiques sanglantes sur ce texte dans les commentaires.**

 **Moi je vais prendre une douche.**

 **Cordialement.**


End file.
